Breathing fire
by Bloody000Crow
Summary: After Natsu leaves Fairy tail for unknown reasons Lucy is left to mourn of the loss of two close friends. But after 1 and a half years the pink mage makes his come back. Strangely enough he reveals something about why he had come back to only his dragon slayer friends. But what was it that made him come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy tail nor do I own any of the characters within the story.**

**All my thanks go to Hiro Mashima for the creation of Fairy tail and it's amazing characters 3**

"It has been a year since he left, I can barely remember the way he smelt as he pulled me into his embrace, the way he warmed my cold bed on winter nights and the way he use to pull me along on missions I would have never seen myself doing." A warm sensation fell over the blonde's body as she dipped her sore, scratched body into the herbal water in her bathtub. Watching the steam rise above her face she sighed before wincing in pain.

"Ever since he left I have had to continue doing missions with Ezra and Gray." Lucy whined as she slowly dropped into the hot water. The feeling of relief befell her body as the rush of hot water pushed against the open wounds on her skin. She looked down at the wounds on her arms and legs before laying her head back with an annoyed sigh.

"Gray just strips all the time and throws ice everywhere. And Ezra... She's just... Ezra..." She looked up to the bare roof above her as a small smirk cracked through her tough facial expression.

"Natsu wasn't any better, he just ran in pushing everyone out of the way. Just so he can burn the bad guy into a crisp, sometimes he would burn me along with them but... He would always be the one saving me in the end..." Her eyes began to well up with crystal clear tears slowly they were followed by a light blush creeping onto her cheeks before she burst into laughter at the thought of the previous adventures she had with her friends.

"But I don't think I would have had it any other way!" She smiled as she dipped her face into the water, a small splash of water fell from the tub as she rose from the water once again. Pushing the water and hair from her eyes.

A strange presence consumed Lucy's body as she slowly pulled herself from the red stained bathwater. "Damn it, I forgot to grab my clothes..." She sighed from exhaustion as she pulled her towel from the rack. The feeling of someone lurking in the shadows became more powerful as she covered herself with a soft fluffy pink towel before leaving the bathroom.

Without looking around her apartment she made her way straight to her dresser. She yanked on the dresser draw attempting to get it to open. "Not again." She whined as she pulled harder, shaking the dresser along with it. As the draw suddenly popped open she fell onto the book case holding many things from her past. Books she had read repeatedly mixed with her own completed books, letters to her mother she had written and never sent, rolled up paintings of her with her friends in their beloved guild.

As she hit the wooded bookcase a small metal box tumbled to her feet. Before she could notice the box she had a hand full of clothes and made her way to the bathroom. A few seconds passed and she made her way into the room fully clothed for bed.

"When he comes back I should tell him I can summon four spirits at the same time... That's if he comes back..." Lucy sighed as she foot slightly missed the metal corner of the box sitting in front of the bookcase. She shoved her draw back into the dresser before turning back to the inviting bed beside the window of her apartment. She winced in extreme pain as her heel came into contact with the sharp metallic corner of the box on her floor.

She screamed out in pain before dropping to the ground cradling her hurt foot while squatting in front of the object that brutally attacked her. "What the?" She questioned forgetting the pain in her foot, she grabbed the metal from the floor and took it to her bed before looking it over.

"What is this?" She said to herself looking at how she could open it. A small huff escaped her lips as she began to open the seemingly strange box.

"I wonder why it is here?" She said as she peered into the red velvet center of the box. A single letter sat in the bottom of the box, lightly placed on the fabric.

"Strange, I don't remember..." She began as she pulled the letter from the box before placing the box onto the pink sheets on her bed. Her heart stopped as she stared at the broken red seal on the envelope. A small 'N' was engraved into the red wax.

"Putting that... Here..." She said as a small hint of sadness over came her body. She pulled the letter from the envelope carefully as small tears began to form in her clouded emerald eyes. Her limbs became heavy as her eyes painfully followed the page of barely readable words before dropping her body into a cradled position on her blanket.

"Idiot you said you would be back and yet you aren't here... Why aren't you here? I'm lonely!" She cried cradling the letter in her arm as the other free hand was covering the top half of her face.

The warm light of the sun rising beamed through the open window of the blonde's apartment. Her eyes were slightly red and inflamed from crying herself to sleep. Her morning was slow and what was normal to her now, she walked through the streets without a young pink haired man with her. As she made her way to the guild she eventually forgot what she was moping about and became her normal cheerful self.

"I wonder if Mira will let me go on a mission by myself for a change." Lucy mumbled to herself as she passed through the doors of Fairy tail, she dodged flying chairs and tables only to come to Wendy and Carla sitting at the bar talking with Mira. Lucy smiled and skipped up to the spare chair beside Wendy.

"Morning Lucy." Wendy said smiling cheerfully up at the older wizard. Lucy smiled down at her.

"Morning Wendy, how was your first solo mission?" Lucy said as Mira placed a fresh glass of water in front of the blonde spirit 's face turned sour at the mention of her mission.

"For some reason it turned out to be a group mission..." She replied with a slight hint of regret.

Lucy laughed as she looked back down at the blue haired girl after sipping from the glass Mira had given her. "Oh really who went?" Lucy asked.

Wendy's expression was as if she had seen something she was unable to unsee. Before long Carla spoke up. "Canna and Lisanna..." Were the ones that came to help out. Carla had become more protective of Wendy lately. Seeing to it that the young girl was never left alone.

With a perfect posture Carla continued to walk along the bar towards Lucy. "Those two are as bad as Ezra, Gray and Nat..." Suddenly she stopped before she could complete her sentence. She covered her mouth with her tiny white paw before walking back to her original place, on the other side of Wendy. A silent air passed over the small group of women before Lucy got up from her seat.

"Well I better go see if there are any solo missions I can go on." Lucy laughed before waving goodbye to her friends. Before long the young blonde waved goodbye to everyone in the guild as she left for some quiet time to herself to read.

Gray looked at Ezra with a worried expression. "I bet ya she going to 'there' again." Gray sighed with a hint of pity. Erza nodded and looked down at her half eaten strawberry cake before taking one more bite from her fork.

"Just leave her be, she needs time to herself to think about the masters request." Erza said as she began to eat the rest of her cake. Gray sighed once more before lowering his head in pity.

Gajeel, who was normally selfishly cheerful, was sitting in the darkest corner of the guild hall chewing on small scraps of metal. Levy sat beside him with a worried look. "What is wrong with Lu-chan?" She asked the metal dragon slayer. He chomped down on the last piece of metal in his hand.

"The master gave her a choice, she can leave the guild and have her memories wiped or she can stay in the guild and become an S class wizard and do solitary missions far from Magnolia." Gajeel mumbled as he gave Levy his normal glare.

"Why is she thinking about it than, shouldn't she be jumping at the opportunity to become S class?" Levy beamed as she imagined Lucy as a strong S class wizard battling monsters and bringing home massive rewards like Erza.

"There was a catch with becoming an S class wizard. The master said she won't be able to show her true strength if she is still reminiscing in the past. He said that if she chose to become an S class wizard than she will have to have Natsu and Happy erased from her memories completely... So the Bunny girl is upset and can't decide between him and the guild."

Levy's bright smile turned sour as she reminded herself of the times she watched Lucy and Natsu interact. The happy smile plastered on the blonde's face even though he annoyed her to the level of kicking him. Levy giggled to herself before remembering the way her blonde haired friend is now.

"Shouldn't someone go talk to her about it?" She asked as a loud thumping came from the guilds front door.

Lucy sat beneath the blooming sakura tree that sat reburied in the park. Her knee's close to her chest as she thought deeply to herself about the recent events she had with the master. She leaned her head back onto the large trunk of the tree.

The bark scraped against her blonde hair. "Leave the guild or stay?" she asked herself repeatedly before letting out a loud sigh. Small twigs from the branches above her began to fall as if someone was sitting in the tree. Her emerald eyes looked up at blossoming tree scanning the branches for any sign for life before she stood to her feet. A shiver crawled down her spin as she dusted off her normal mini skirt of any dust.

"Hello?" She said looking around the dimly lite area, hoping to see someone passing by. Her eyes became filled with fear, finally noticing that she was the only person in the vicinity. She laughed nervously at her remark before walking in the direction of her apartment.

"What a stupid thing to say. What is the person going to say 'Oh hi, I'm just sitting in the tree. Don't mind me watching you.' Pathetic... Still this place is giving me the creeps." She said to herself as her legs moved in a faster rhythm. She continued to get the strange feeling of someone following her before she slammed the door shut to her apartment. Letting out a exhausted sigh she panted as she turned the bath water on.

"That was weird." She said after a few minutes of waiting for the tub to fill. After letting herself soak all of her worries away she dressed herself for bed, brushed her hair and teeth before climbing into her bed. She frowned in confusion as the darkness stole her vision. She felt a strange warmth come from the window side of her double bed. She slid closer to the strange warmth in her bed before touching bare skin. Her scream filled the room followed by a loud thud.

Erza looked at the guild halls door, standing to her feet whilst chewing on the last piece of her strawberry cake. The hall went silent as the thumping continued on the locked door. Erza made her way to the door without any fear, only confusion of who would knock on the guilds door this late at night.

Her footsteps became more careful and light as she grew closer to the wooden doors. She equipped her bare hand with her normal sword. She held it strongly in her hand while the other was resting on the doors handle. The other guild members waited anxiously as she pulled the door open. A small blue blur came speeding into the room hitting the back wall before tumbling into an empty barrel of what was Canna's alcohol.

"What the?" Gray questioned as he stood from his seat following Erza up to the bar. A small moan came from the dark barrel, Mira placed the last clean glass onto the shelf under the bar before she reached into the barrel.

She yanked up the small blue creature from the barrel, her grip was over taken by her surprise making her drop the small creature onto the wooden floor in front of her. The bar maid covered her mouth in shock before realizing the dirty, worn out tea towel she was cleaning with was on her lips. Mira pulled the towel away from her mouth and focused back onto the blue creature.

"Hey E... Erza isn't that.. Uhh..." Gray stumbled for the right words to speak, Erza stood shocked trying to grasp the reality of the situation in front of her. The small blue creature flew to eye level for all in the guild to see.

"H... Happy?" Erza questioned looking at the small blue creature floating in front of her. A large bright cheeky smile grew on his face before he raised one of his paws to his forehead as if he was saluting.

"Aye!" He replied, the entire guild ran over to the flying blue cat. Happy to see he was alive and well, however Ezra stood staring at the blue cat with a worried yet angered frown.

"Happy... Where is Natsu?" The entire guild went silent as the S class mage spoke. Happy smiled and set himself on the bar before his wings vanished into thin air.

"He went to do something personal, I would tell you but he didn't tell me where or what he was doing. So he probably went back to the house to see if it was still standing." Happy smiled before noticing Carla standing with her mouth open in surprise.

Large tears welled up in the blue cats eyes before he darted across the bar to meet with an unfriendly white feline. Hugging her into a tight embrace he cried into her shoulder. Carla patted his back while attempting to pry his body from hers. "Ok tom cat, that is enough. Now where have you been!" She yelled finally getting free from his embrace, the two cats were soon joined by Lily and the rest of the guild. Happy explained all of the adventures he went on with Natsu while they were gone for more than a year and a half.

Ezra stood quietly only noticed by Gray sitting back into his chair. "What's the matter?" he said looking at the red head. She shook her head and pressed her hand to her chin in deep thought.

"I think I know where Natsu might be..." She murmured towards Gray. The young ice mage took a few seconds for her words to sink in before he nodded and smiled.

"He should be careful though..." He said taking a small sip from the ice cold water in front of him. Erza nodded at his remark.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud thud came from the young blondes apartment as her head collided with the floor. Her legs hung onto the edge of the bed while her entire torso ly on the cold floor of her apartment. She groaned in pain as the person she felt stood to their feet. In panic mode Lucy crawled for the lamp in her room, the light flicked on revealing a pink haired mage standing in front of her.

Her body froze and her eyes stayed fixated on the man standing in her room. She looked around the room for her golden keys sitting silently atop of her dresser beside the man.

"Ahh... This must be a dream... Or your a shape-shifter and you have come to collect a reward for kidnapping me..." She struggled to get the correct words out of her mouth as she saw the man coming closer to her, she huddled closer to the corner of her room rubbing her eyes as if she was trying to wake herself from a bad dream.

"Natsu..." She said as a small snicker came from the pink haired mage. He held his hand out to her. Their hands connected as she grabbed a hold of his hand. His skin was warm like the Natsu she once knew and he wore the same childish smile as he did. A single tear dropped to her cheek as she patted Natsu's body making sure he was the real deal. Inspecting his appearance and his attitude before turning on the light to her main room.

"Yo Lucy." He said smiling at the blonde as the main light flickered on making him more visible than before. They walked silently into the kitchen, Natsu taking a seat at the table whilst Lucy brewed some tea. Still wondering if she was dreaming the young blonde watched the kettle whistle over the stove top, she decided to figure it out once and for all. As she filled the small tea pot with the boiling water she slipped her hand underneath the piping hot water.

A small squeak of pain escaped her lips, removing her hand and placing it into the cold dish water in the kitchen sink she sighed and wrapped her hand in a cool pack covered with a bandage. She placed the brewed tea onto the middle of the table and grabbed two tea cups from a nearby cupboard.

'Ok so he is real, and he is here. What's going on?' She wondered placing the cup in front of her pink haired best friend. She filled his cup with tea and sat down across from him with a uncertain glare.

"I am the real thing you know." He said grabbing the sides of the cup. Lucy looked closely at the dragon like teeth the showed on the sides of his teeth when he talked. She sighed in relief before letting tears fall from her sore emerald eyes. Natsu stopped, looking at his crying friend he began to panic.

"What... What's wrong?" He yelled loudly. The blonde continued crying at the sight of her once lost friend. The young boy looked around the entire room for a cause to her pain and suffering.

"Who hurt you?" He growled as his body began to burn with a bright red flame. Lucy slightly giggled at the stupidity of her friend before attempting to calm herself down.

"You idiot!" She yelled getting up from her chair. Natsu fell back on his chair, hitting his head on the tiled floor of Lucy's kitchen. He held the back of his head wincing in pain while one eye cracked open to see the young blonde crying again crouched on the floor next to him.

"You left me here all alone... I was lonely..." Natsu's eyes widened at Lucy sobbing those words close to him. He shot up from his position pulling the blonde into a one armed embrace.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered holding her head close to his warm bare chest. She cried for a few minutes holding onto his chest for comfort before realizing how strange they looked.

"Natsu... When did you get back?" She asked pulling away from the warmth of his chest. A worried look overcame his face before he pushed her away looking around the entire room avoiding her eyes.

"Natsu..."

"Thanks for the tea!" He yelled beginning to run away, Lucy quickly entered demon mode. Grabbing tightly to Natsu's back before he could escape. He got to the bed as his foot got caught in the blanket causing him to fall face first onto the bed. Lucy crashed onto him crushing his face into the sheets of her bed. She continued to sit on top of him but allowed him to roll onto his back.

She looked down at the dragon slayer closing his eyes with extreme force. She used her fingers to open his eye lids so he was looking at her. "Natsu, were you... Were you following me all day?" she asked as a large blush overcame the pink haired mans cheeks. Lucy's heart ached slightly before she let go of his eye lids letting him close his eyes. Still sitting close to his stomach Lucy sat quietly waiting for him to tell her to move.

"I was..." He mumbled loud enough for the blonde to hear. Her face went bright red as her heart thumped faster against her chest. His face covered with his pink hair, his white scaled scarf slightly unraveled around his neck revealing the scar on his neck.

"I didn't know what to say to you since I was gone for so long... And before I could knock on the guild doors I saw you walking towards me with your head down mumbling about the most difficult decision in your life... I didn't know why but you looked so sad, so I decided to follow you since then. But before that I had happy come check on you the moment arrived and that was early in the morning. He said that you were mumbling to yourself in the bath about strange things." Natsu looked up at Lucy with his normal carefree smile.

Without thinking the blonde mage continued to ponder in thought about everything her friend admitted. Natsu stared at the mage with content. "What?" Lucy said wondering what he was staring at.

"Your really heavy. I can't breath..." He said bluntly looking down at the blonde sitting on his stomach. Lucy's face lite up with rage not moving from her position.

"Well die than!" She yelled continuing to think if he heard ever word she was mumbling to herself when she made her way to the guild that morning. She sighed in content thinking that her best friend was back and hadn't changed one bit. His body was more built and his hair slightly longer but he still wore the saem styled clothing with his scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Alright I give up..." She sighed fixing Natsu's hair before sliding his scarf off his neck. She began to wrap the soft white fabric back around his neck when her ears pricked up to a small giggle. Blushing slightly when she looked out the window in front of her. A small blue feline had his face pressed up against the glass with a smug look on his face, She looked back down at the man beneath her. Her legs wrapped around his sides, her hands close around his neck. Her small amount of clothing didn't make the situation any better than the intimate position she was in with Natsu.

"What's wrong Luce?" He asked looking at her confused at why she suddenly stopped putting his scarf back on. Happy flew through the opened pane of glass where Natsu tried to escape from earlier. Happy hovered in front of the two with his hands covering his mouth as if he were holding in a laugh.

"Happy, what's up little buddy?" Natsu said with a slight loss of breath, the small blue cat stared at the two before landing just beside Natsu's head.

"She liikes yooouu..." Happy said letting a small giggle leave his mouth before he burst into a laughing fit. Lucy sighed happily, 'Oh how I missed that laugh.' She thought as she warped Natsu's scarf around his scar, moving her hand to his pink hair. She brushed the loose ends from his face and smiled down at him.

She let her body slide off of him fixing her shorts as she walked to the kitchen to fix them some midnight snacks. "Now explain yourself!" She said as if she were his mother wondering where he had been. Natsu sat up from her bed crossing his legs. The answer was simple, well simple enough for anyone at the Fairy tail guild to understand.

"Training." He said simply watching Lucy come back into the room with their favorite food. Happy looked down at the platter for his dish but noticed there was nothing for him. He looked up at Lucy who smiled at him. Thinking she had forgotten him his wing reappeared flapping him up to window he came from. Lucy smiled at his disappointed face holding her hands behind her back.

"Happy!" She yelled pretending to be mad at him. He turned to face her holding her hands back behind her slim yet fully filled body. She smiled at him before revealing a large, fresh, raw fish with a red ribbon around its body. The small blue feline cried in joy slamming his face between her breasts crying in happiness.

She let her hand rest on his head patting him slowly. "As if I could forget about you Happy." She smiled down at him hugging the fish to his chest. He sat down beside her, wings disappearing as he in-golfed the large fish wrapping the ribbon around his neck loosely.

"So training... What else? I mean you were gone for almost two years. Everyone thought you either ditched Fairy tail or you were killed on a mission." Lucy complained watching Natsu shove more food into his already full mouth before swallowing it all in one big gulp. His mouth still slightly full he looked up at the blonde worryingly as she explained what happened over the year he was gone.

"You left Natsu, you left me here all alone." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. The pink haired by cleared off the remaining scraps on the plate and sat back with his eyes closed.

"I left you here because you were hut from losing Aquarius, using her key to summon the Celestial spirit king you broke your bond with her and I wanted you to have some time to yourself." He said with a sigh before standing to his feet.

Lucy took his last comment with extreme offence. Remembering she still had the broken gold key tucked away in the letters to her mother. "You dragged me on a mission when I found out about my father, so what would it matter to you if I was mourning or not?" Lucy yelled standing to her feet in front of Natsu. Tears welled up in her eyes, the blonde mage tipped her head slightly attempting to hide her sadness for the loss of her closest friend and first spirit.

Natsu's eyes widened at her emotional outburst, rethinking what he had said. 'What am I saying, she lost all the people she called family. Her mum, her dad and now she lost her first spirit.' He lowered his head in shame. "Lucy..." Happy mumbled softly flying to her shoulder patting her as gently as she did him.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I was just surprised at the fact that you left without telling me to my face. You were the one that took me to Fairy tail and it's because of you that I am as powerful as I am now. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I thought that you just didn't want me to be with you because I was a burden of some sort. When I woke the next morning to find that it wasn't a dream and that you were actually gone my heart broke. I couldn't believe that straight after the loss of one of my spirits you would leave me just like she did. I'm sorry..." Lucy cried rubbing the tears from her cheeks as the blue cat floated above her shoulder looking at Natsu with a worried expression.

"Lucy..." Natsu couldn't bring himself to say the words he was thinking. He watched her tears as they fell to her red dry cheeks. He couldn't help himself but grab her hands in his own. Bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Lucy, I... I'm sorry... I didn't know you felt that way." He said pushing her face deeper into his rough, warm shoulder. Her hands grabbed tightly onto his white scarf while she sobbed into his burning skin. She brought her face up to his standing on her toes to make them eye level.

"You could have written to me and I would have been happy, but you didn't you just vanished from my life... Leaving me behind as you got stronger..." She whispered leaning her face slightly closer to his, just feeling his warm breath on her cheek as he pulled her into another embrace created a shiver, traveling down her spin she pulled herself as close as she could to the flame mage. Feeling his warmth once again, the deep tone of his voice spread vibrations from her neck down. Having her clothes smell like ash mixed with his scent made her feel more comfortable when she slept.

He could feel how cold she had gotten since the last time he hugged her into a tight squeeze. The feeling of her chest against his, the smell of strawberries made his mouth water. He had forgotten what it meant to have a friend like this, 'A friend...' These words replayed in his head as he took in her sent once more. 'Why do I feel so much more at home when he is with me... Was he really just my friend...' Lucy thought, a strange sensation came from her hands as they touched his carved muscles. The warmth of his skin was more than normal, but for her it was just perfect.

'How did I live up until now?' She thought, their bond was interrupted by a flying blue object clashing through the middle, separating their chests. "I want to be hugged too!" Happy crawled between them. Lucy hugged into her two favorite people in the world. Natsu's head shot up from their hug, his ears hearing a strange demonic voice in the distance that sounded painfully familiar. Lucy continued to laugh at Happy's squished face.

"Natsu!" Ezra called making her way closer to Lucy's department. Gray following closely behind her.

A loud bang came from the door handle hitting the concrete wall, standing in silence for a few seconds observing the odd sight. Erza walked into the room looking at the small group hug. This was the first time she saw Lucy's true smile, her cheeks flushed and her hands around Natsu's neck as if ready to lean in for a kiss.

"Natsu you fiery bastard!" Gray yelled coming through the door next. Pushing past Erza planting his ice cold fist into the fire mages face. His strength pushing the dragon slayer off of his feet and into the wall behind him.

"Ice freak..." Natsu groaned wiping his face with the back of his fist before getting up off the ground.

Lucy laughed as she held onto Happy, Ezra walked slowly over to the young blonde smiling. Her armor clacking against the wooden floor. A tear came to her eye as she watched Lucy laugh for the first time since Natsu had left. 'Ahh, I see.' Erza though looking into the direction Lucy was staring into.

'You were always looking at him weren't you.' The scarlet haired woman thought watching Gray and Natsu play fight as a way of welcoming him back. "Natsu!" Erza bellowed as the fire mage looked up freezing in his awkward position over Gray.

"Gray, both of you boys come over here for a second." She said with a deep tone in her voice. The boys flinched as a dark aura surrounding the scarlet haired woman. Their fear took over their bodies making them move quickly and quietly towards the three bystanders.

Erza glared at the boys with an intent of murder in her eyes. Her hands grabbed the boys before pulling them into a larger group hug. Tears coming from her eyes she held onto Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy with all her might, a smile formed on her lips to see that they were all laughing in complete happiness.

Remembering how different they were yet they were a team, Natsu; The fire dragon slayer, who was also loud, crude and always destroying everything.  
Lucy; The celestial wizard, a beautiful blonde woman, loving, caring and strangely tied to Natsu of all people.  
Gray; The ice mage, a stripper who didn't know how to keep his clothes on even in the colder climates, a loyal and serious.  
Erza; The requip mage who had a bad temper, scary yet loving, loyal and girly.  
And none of them would be where they were without the blue cat also known as Happy, a strong and loyal creature who's only magical ability was to fly.

Ezra wiped the tears from her now laughing face. She couldn't care less about jewels or the danger that basically smashes through their doors every week. Whenever she was with these people she would always feel at ease, they were her friends, her teammates and the closest thing she had to a family.

Lucy smiled at the red head, 'It's good to see her happy like this again.' Ezra thought pulling the four into a closer hug, tightening her grasp. Natsu and Gray's face smashed onto her shielded chest. They both howled in pain grabbing their heads. It was like they were a family again, like their wounded hearts have finally healed.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a new day!" Lucy yelled out as she walked through the silent streets of Magnolia. Her blonde hair in her usual half down and half up hairstyle. Her step quickened into a small skip as she came closer to the large wooden doors that lead into the Fairy tail guild. The golden keys jingled as she came to a stop at the doors, pushing them open she smiled brightly. A ray of sunlight glowed behind her. She stared into the bare guild looking for any sign of life.

"What the?" She said walking into the silent halls. No one was in sight, no one was there to greet her like usual. She walked over to the bar closing the guild doors behind her. Nothing, not even the usual takeover mage was there. Skulking around waiting for someone to scare her, Lucy checked ever corner of the guild before giving up.

She slumped herself down at the normal table she and her team would occupy. Taking a deep breath of the cold still air she sighed.

"Where is everyone?" She sighed placing her chin into her hands in annoyance. The young blonde watched the guilds only clock tick, her patience soon ran out after ten minutes of waiting.

"This is too strange..." She mumbled closing her eyes to imagine where her guild mates would be. A warm touch came to her shoulder making her feel slightly at ease.

"What is?" The familiar voice whispered. She sighed.

"I'm worried that something happened..." She mumbled forgetting that she wasn't alone anymore.

"What's up with bunny girl?" A rough vice called from behind her. Followed by three sets of footsteps. Lucy sighed at the thought of her guild in trouble.

"Lucy are you feeling unwell, do you need me to heal you?" A small feminine voice strayed Lucy from her daydream.

"It's a bit strange seeing her like this..." Another familiar male voice said with a sigh of pity. The blonde's eyes popped open focusing on the small group of dragon slayers in front of her. Her eyes shimmered with hope as tears formed in her emerald eyes.

Her eyes met with the eyes of the guilds one and only fire dragon slayer. He stood over her with one hand on the table and the other sat gently on her shoulder. A smile took over her mouth. "It wasn't a dream..." She sighed in relief. Natsu looked down at his friend, a hot flush came over his body at the cool touch of her bare shoulder. She was colder than usual.

"Hey Luce are you sure you're feeling alright?" Natsu said sitting down on the chair close to hers. The young blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" She questioned, her skin began to look pale and her eyes somewhat distort. Natsu frowned as her skin became well below average under his rough hand. Lucy blinked at the sudden heat coming from her friends hand. Burning her skin at his touch she wince slightly in pain.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled slightly as she yanked his hand from Lucy's shoulder. An instant relief over came her body, her magic recovered itself and her skin became it's normal tone. 'What was that strange feeling...' Lucy thought as she sighed in relief. Noticing the four dragon slayers standing frozen at the strange sight.

"So it is true than..." Laxus whispered to Gajeel with his hand covering his mouth in case Lucy was looking. Natsu stepped back away from Lucy rubbing his hands together worried if he caused her any harm. 'My flames, why couldn't I control them...' He wondered his gaze moving from his hands to the blonde woman sitting in the chair beside him.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Wendy asked once more as she looked over the burns on the young woman's shoulder. Lucy nodded before touching the burns with her fingers.

"See it doesn't hurt, I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been burnt before." She smiled up at Wendy. Wendy looked at the burn once more before moving her hands over it. A light blue light moved from her hands to Lucy's shoulder removing some of the red tinge from her skin. A small red scar formed on her shoulder where she was burnt. Wendy leaned in closely to inspect the strange formation.

"What's wrong?" Lucy said looking at Wendy's surprised expression. The strange shape began to remind her of dragon scales. 'What is gong on?' Wendy thought as she waved over Laxus and Gajeel for further inspection.

They made their way over looking over her shoulder with strange expressions. Lucy grew worried, her stomach turned over the fact that the three of them were staring at her shoulder.

"What is it?" Gajeel finally spoke up pushing his pointer finger onto it. A small growl escaped Lucy's lips at the thought of him touching her. He pushed again to test her, reaching the same reaction he lifted his hand to his chin in thought.

"I think I might know someone who can explain all of this to us." Gajeel looked over at The pink haired man pouting over how he hurt his friend. Laxus and Wendy continued to look over the strange scar.

"Oi, salamander come with me for a few minutes. You two come as well." Gajeel said pointing at Laxus and Wendy. They nodded, having to pull Natsu from the room to outside the guild doors.

Wendy gently closed the door behind her before looking at the depressed Natsu. She smiled at the man, "Natsu what were your real reasons for coming back?" Laxus asked wondering about the girl inside the guild. Natsu lowered his head more before explaining himself to his friends. Their mouths open in surprise as he continued to mumble on about why he had come back.

Lucy's stomach stopped turning and changed to a low growl of hunger. "Why am I suddenly so hungry?" She yelled jumping to her feet, clenching her head with her hands.

"God, I'm soo hot!" She continued yelling this time fanning herself with her hands. Her body feeling as if she was covered in lava. She moved slowly to the bar to see if there was any water to cool herself down with before noticing she hadn't moved as far as she thought.

"So that's what you are here for? Gihihi, sounds good. I'll hep you with it." Gajeel said patting the pink haired mage on the back. Natsu looked up at the Iron dragon slayer and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. His ears were pierced by the loud yells coming from inside the guild. The group went into sudden silence looking at the wood of the door.

"Why are my feet soo heavy!" She yelled, her heart beginning to beat irregularly. She panted as she slumped over the bar, her chest falling towards the back of the bar while her legs hung over the front. Her ears twitched at the sound of the stool her foot had knocked tumbled to the ground with a bang. Her senses continued to escalate, smelling everything within a ten mile radius. She heard everything that people were saying in the houses on the same street. Everything in her sight was much brighter than what it was before.

"That's it!" She yelled ripping off her top and skirt. She dipped her head into the running water of the sink, wetting her hair in the cold water. Small drops of water dipped down her face as she climbed onto the top of the bar.

Natsu pushed the guild doors open, seeing Lucy laying on the bar only in her underwear and boots. Her hair and face soaking wet fanning herself with a piece of paper while the other hung off the side of the bar with the same side leg. Looking relaxed she waved at the four dragon slayers standing in shock at the strange sight.

"Natsu, is it just me or is it still really hot in here... Can someone turn the cool on or something... I'm basically dying here!" She said her cheeks flushed red as she relaxed, letting her leg swing as she continued to fan herself. The three boys stood with their mouths open and their own cheeks flushed as they watched her brush the hair from her shoulder, revealing more of her flesh.

Unable to move an inch Wendy was frozen in shock, covering her eyes with her small hands. Natsu soon turned back to his normal self, remembering he had seen her without any clothes on many times. "Yo, Luce. I think the temperature is fine in here, so what are you talking about?" He said normally, noticing that the young blonde winced in pain.

"Natsu why do you have to yell all the time?" She yelled throwing the piece of paper she was fanning herself with towards him. The white paper floated to the ground slowly as they all watched in silence. Lucy turned her head to look down at the paper, she held out her hand while still in her position as if she was trying to reach for it.

Natsu walked over to her picking the paper up along the way. "What are you doing Luce?" He said looking down at the girl attempting to reach for the paper in his hand. She ignored his question continuing to reach for the paper.

The young man sighed before grabbing her wrist, her eyes snapped to his shooting him a glare. He could feel her skin beginning to burn up more than usual. "Lucy.. Listen closely to me..." He said leaning over to her ear. His breath was warm over her bare skin, her scent strangely smelt of burning ash and strawberries. Enticing him to pull her in closer, to take her scent in more.

"Natsu..." Lucy questioned, waiting for him to continue what he was saying. He shook his head forgetting what he wanted to say.

"You need to control your magic... You need to calm down..." He said listening to her hear beating irregular rhythms. She nodded closing her eyes, thinking only of her magic and how much she was releasing. She cringed at the strange magic flowing into her body. Her breathing slowed followed closely by her heart. Her skin was still on fire but it was slightly cooler. Her senses decreased allowing her mind to be at ease.

She smiled calmly looked at the fire dragon still leaning over. "Uhh... Natsu..." She started before being cut off by Natsu pulling away quickly.

"Sorry..." He said ruffling his hair looking away from her gaze. She smiled at his cute innocent side. "It's not that... I can't move..." She mumbled with a hint of embarrassment as she lay there with barely any clothing on. Natsu smiled down at her before sliding his hands beneath her, pulling her into his grasp he carried her like a princess. Ignoring the fact that she was in her underwear.

Laxus and Gajeel stood with red faces shocked at how easily he picked her up and how intimate the scene that played out was. Laxus coughed calming his heart from bursting from the erotic scene. His face back to it's normal colour before he crossed his arms with no expression.

Wendy continued to cover her eyes in embarrassment, "Gihihi" Gajeel laughed getting over the situation pretty easily. Without noticing a armored hand grasped onto Gajeel's shoulder. An instant shiver crawled it's way down his spine. The familiar mixture of scents mixed into his nose. "Gajeel... Laxus... What is happening here that would make you want to stare so much?" The demonic voice called from behind them. They turned to face the voice's owner standing behind them with her hair completely covering her glowing red eyes.

The boys stood baffled that the entire guild was standing behind them with different expressions. Ezra looked over the two boys wondering what they were mumbling about before her gaze settled to Wendy's back.

"Wendy!" Ezra called standing to the young girls side, seeing that she had her hands covering her eyes with a completely red face. Ezra looked up into the guild and ended with the same red face.

Lucy's limp body, without any clothing, in Natsu's arms. "Natsu..." She mumbled her face turning sour. Ezra's voice echoed through the pink mage's ears. He began trembling in fear as he imagined what was going to happen to him when he looked up into the eyes of the devil herself... Titania Erza...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys Bloody000Crow here, I just want to give all my thanks to those who are supporting this story.**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, I will try and update the story every night/afternoon.**

**xxxoooxxx**

Ezra stood staring at the pink haired mage with a murderous intent drawing from her eyes. Her armor clacked against the wooden floorboards beneath her feet as she drew closer to Natsu. Her eyes glowing red with rage still confused at what she was looking at.

"Erza..." Lucy said lowering her head in embarrassment, seeing that the entire guild was staring at her half naked body. 'How embarrassing!' She thought closing her eyes to keep her from seeing the different facial expressions of her guild mates.

Natsu twitched at the sound of Erza coming closer. "It's not what it looks like Ezra..." Wendy stumbled for words looking for a way to explain the situation before all hell breaks loose. Ezra held her hand up silencing the young girl with a squeak.

"Wendy there is no need for you to make excuses for him, Natsu can explain himself. And if I don't like his answer... Than I will deal with him after we get Lucy to the safety of her apartment." Ezra said with a hash tone. Natsu found the courage to look up at the demon standing before him. Her eyes filled with rage and the lust for his blood over her sword. She stood in silence waiting for his explanation.

"Ahh... Well, you see I was outside talking to Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy when we heard Lucy yelling from inside the guild hall. We ran in and we just found her like this..." Natsu stumbled hoping his answer was good enough to save his life. Ezra took in each word, analyzing them as she tapped her chin with one of her hands while the other was stationed at her hip.

"Natsu..." Ezra started only to be stopped by Gray's voice. He walked up to her looking at the entire guild staring inside the doors.

"Hey Ezra, what's everyone staring at..." He stopped beside her, his jaw basically hitting the floor in front of him. Gawking at Natsu holding Lucy in his arms. His face flushed with a bright red tinge as he looked over the young blondes full figure. Small erotic images flashed though his mind, his gaze settled on the pink frilled bra that barely covered her large chest.

"She's naked. In Natsu's arms. Red face. Pink underwear. Guild. Lucy's underwear!" Gray shouted trying to get hold of himself. A loud thud came from beside Ezra as her fist collided with the top of the ice mage's head, pushing him to the ground barely conscious.

Ezra sighed. A bright flash of light came from in front of Lucy, revealing a pink haired woman standing in a bow. The chains around her wrists rattled. Standing from her bow she stared at Lucy barely holding the maidens key out in front of her. "Princess has been punished. Should I be punished as well?" Virgo asked imagining different ways of how she would be punished by the blonde.

"Virgo have you got any spare clothes that I can use until I get back home?" Lucy asked in fatigue, the strain of holding the maidens gate open made her body feel heavier. Virgo nodded before disappearing into small golden pieces the faded into thin air.

Lucy sighed before seeing another flash of light, 'Oh she's already back. That was quick.' Lucy thought hoping for her trusted maid. Her face turned sour at the sight of a black suit, orange spiked hair and shaded glasses. Loke stood before her sliding his glasses back towards his eyes.

His face red as he took in the sight of his master in barely any clothes. A small perverted laugh escaped his lips, moving in front of Natsu, Loke took the blonde from his hands carrying her in his arms with a smug look. "The knight has come for the princess, so the dragon doesn't need to worry about protecting her." Loke said with a smirk.

The guild continued to stare in awe as they watched the strange scene, some of the members were slightly used to seeing the weird team in their moments of strange adventures and troubles. Yet they were classed as the guilds strongest team.

Loke smiled at Natsu before leaping off into the direction of the guilds door, his face meet with Erza's fist before he could make it out of the door. Dropping Lucy onto Gray's back, Loke held a pained expression as he disappeared into flakes of golden light.

"Princess are you alright, do I need to be punished?" A familiar voice called from behind the young blonde. Lucy sighed knowing exactly who the voice belonged to and was slightly relived that it was Virgo and not another one of her perverted spirits.

Lucy smiled up at the maiden who held a bundle of celestial clothing in her arms. "Thank you Virgo, and I'm fine." Lucy said holding out her hands for the clothing. Virgo placed the clothing into Lucy's arms before disappearing. Forgetting that she was sitting on Gray's back Lucy slipped on the blue celestial dress and pulled on the shoes Virgo had given her.

Ezra helped her friend to her feet, watching her close friend wobble as she stood to her feet. The red heads gaze was captured by the strange scale like scar on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy, where did you get that scar from?" She said worried that she might have been hurt. Lucy looked at her shoulder curious.

"What scar?" She said looking at the same spot Erza had pointed to. Seeing nothing Lucy shook her head.

"There is nothing there Ezra." She said looking into Erza's eyes with a hint of worry. Ezra rubbed her eyes thinking she was only imagining it but was stoked to see that the scar was still there. She smiled at Lucy before pulling the blondes arm over her shoulder for support. At that moment Master Makarov walked into the room with his hands crossed over his chest, his small steps were soon followed by Mira.

Her long white hair blew in the wind revealing her love heart filled eyes, thoughts of small blonde and pink haired children running around the guild bought a large smile across her face. Stepping over Gray, who was burning up from having Lucy sit on him without most of her clothes on. "Lucy my child, are you alright?" Master said grabbing the blondes marked hand in his.

She smiled brightly as the thought of her loving guild mates worrying over her ran through her head. She nodded suddenly feeling happy, she looked up at Mira with her hands clasped together close to her chest. Lucy sighed as her expectation of Mira's wild stories about her and Natsu being cute together came running into her mind.

"I'm glad your fine. Ezra, I think Natsu should tend to his team mate." Master said before walking towards his office in the guild. Mira still stood with her hands to her chest staring at Lucy with loving eyes.

"But Master!" Ezra yelled as he walked away. The master turned his head slightly.

"Ezra this is a problem between them, if you want to go with them than that's fine. But this is his partner so he should be the one to take her home." Master said moving to his office. Ezra stood shocked, she grit her teeth together not wanting to let her friend go. Her hand slowly released it's grip on her friends shoulder.

"Natsu!" Ezra yelled, the man stood straight trembling at the woman's voice.

"Take Lucy home, see to it that she has something to eat and some rest. When you are done you are to come straight back to the guild, You should be no longer than two hours!" Erza ordered pointing her finger towards the pink haired mage.

"Aye!" He said saluting, she watched carefully as Natsu gently grabbed Lucy's shoulder holding her upright before leaving the guild. Ezra sighed, seeing that the whole guild saw the entire thing.

"What are you all staring at, back to what you were doing!" She bellowed standing in the middle of the room as they all went back to what they were doing. Gray stood to his feet rubbing his head in pain.

"Hey Ezra, that was a bit too strange wasn't it?" He said looking at the red head. She nodded remembering that the other dragon slayers were there before she was.

"Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, may I have a word with all of you." She said looking at the three slayers standing at the door mumbling to each other. Gray began to walk off.

"You too Gray." Ezra said as she walked to the small group standing at the doors. He nodded before walking out beside them closing the door behind them.

Ezra stood with her hands on either side of her hips, her mouth opened only to say three words. "What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra stood with an unhappy frown on her face as she listened to the reason why Natsu had come back, Gray had fashioned the same expression.

"What a strange reason to come back." Ezra mumbled scratching her hand with her chin. Gray stood with his hands in his pockets thinking the same thing as Ezra.

"But what does this have to do with Lucy?" Gray said looking over the group of dragon slayers. Laxus shrugged his shoulders before walking back into the guild with Gajeel close behind.

"I don't care this has nothing to do with me and I would rather not get involved with this. I have a job to do." Laxus scoffed waving down his team mates. Ezra became enraged at the sight of him once again abandoning his guild mates. Closing her eyes to calm herself down she felt a cold hand grab onto her shoulder.

She looked into the sharp eyes of Gray and smiled. "We don't need them anyway." He said patting Ezra's shoulder with a smile on his face. Wendy stood quietly running over what Natsu had told her before. 'Don't tell anyone, please!' Natsu's words ran though her head continuously. She sighed in defeat, her unsure expression meeting with Ezra's intense gaze.

"Wendy." Ezra said staring down the young girl. A small nervous laugh escaped her lips, she looked around trying to keep her gaze from meeting Erza's.

"Oh sorry Erza, I think Carla wants to talk to me about something." Wendy said before running off into the streets, leaving behind a stoked Gray and Erza.

Gray watched in silence as the blue haired girl got smaller as she vanished into the distance. "Well this is getting weird, it's obvious that they are hiding something from us." He said stretching his hands over his head, resting them on his spiked dark hair. Erza continued to look at where she last saw Wendy.

"Let's go ask Levy for some help." Gray said, pushing open the guild doors. He stood waiting for Ezra.

"I just hope that it isn't anything serious." Ezra sighed walking into the guild, she took one last look out the door before the wood separated the outside world from the guild halls.

"Natsu, you can put me down now!" Lucy whined pushing her hands into his face, he sighed placing her gently down to her feet. He stood close behind her as she opened the door to her apartment. She walked in slowly, slightly dragging her shoes against the wooden floorboards.

Natsu followed behind her making sure he closed the door behind him, his eyes continued to watch Lucy as she pushed open the door to her bathroom. He watched her disappear into the room, her mumbling was shrouded by the squeak of the bath tap and running water.

"You don't have to stay here Natsu, I told you I'm fine." Her voice echoed through the house. Natsu sat down cross legged on her bed with his hand to his chin in thought. 'I'm the one that hurt her so I should be the one to look after her.' He thought. A confused yell left his mouth as he rubbed his hands through his hair, his fingers scratched against his scalp as he pushed harder in confusion.

His ears pricked up at the sound of the bath tap stopping, "I won't leave until I make sure you are completely fine." He said getting up from the bed to his feet.

Lucy slowly dipped herself into the hot bubbly water, barely covering her chest with water. She splashed water to her face before rubbing her aching shoulder. "It's fine Natsu." She said trying to hide her pain.

Natsu walked over to the bathroom door, dropping his body to the ground he sat leaning his back against the door. "Didn't you hear Ezra, I have to make sure you're fine and that your sleeping before I leave." Natsu's voice was slightly muffled by the door that separated them. Lucy leaned back sliding further into the water with a small blush over her cheeks.

"Ok... Perv..." She mumbled knowing that he would hear her. She dipped her head completely under the water before rising seconds later. She rubbed the water from her eyes with her fingers, still harboring a light blush over her cheeks.

"Weirdo..." He said back hoping that she wouldn't hear him. Lucy smiled to herself at his comment, her muscle's felt relaxed and her mind was at ease. 'I missed that...' She thought trying not to laugh.

Natsu looked up at the clock seeing that an hour had already passed. "I better get out before I start getting wrinkles." Lucy mumbled to herself looking at the small creases forming on her finger tips.

Natsu continued to stare at the clock, each second that passed he thought about the punishment he was getting closer to and cringed at the thought of an Erza beat down. Muffling out the sound of Lucy unplugging the bath and Lucy opening the door. His head hit the bathroom floor with a loud thud. His eyes closed as he winced from the sudden shock of pain.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, her teeth clenched together in anger. He opened one eye seeing Lucy in her bath towel her hair still damp. He stared up the girls body only seeing slightly underneath what the towel was hiding.

He quickly stood to his feet hoping that she would forget about it. "Natsu you perv!" She screamed slamming her foot into his face, his face collided with the wall beside her. Her face was flushed with embarrassment while Natsu's lifeless body slid to the ground.

He jumped to his feet holding his inflamed cheek. "What are you talking about I have seen you naked plenty of times. So how is this any different?" He said watching her pull her pajama's out of her dresser. She sighed.

"Just leave Natsu, I'm tired and I want to get some sleep." She said with an exhausted sigh, her shoulder stared burning like a fire was pressed to her skin. Holding in the pain she smiled at Natsu. He looked at his friend with a small hint of sadness before walking over to her.

He placed his hand gently onto her sore shoulder and smiled. "It hurts right?" He asked turning her around so that her back was facing him. She winced in pain once again placing her hand over his.

"Yeah, but I'm strong. I'll just put some ice over it." She said smiling as tears welled up in her tired eyes. Natsu frowned at the thought of him hurting her. He moved his hand lower down, holding her arm in place while his free hand grabbed her other arm.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned trying to look over her shoulder to see his face, her efforts were stopped by a strange feeling over her sore shoulder. Natsu leaned towards her scar, planting soft kisses over it. Her body began to tremble at the feeling of his lips against her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked as her face grew red from heat. 'Is Natsu... Kissing me?' She thought, slightly wanting it to be true. Natsu pulled her in closer placing his chin over her sore shoulder and his mouth close to her ear. Lucy shuttered over the warmth of his breath on her skin. Her face feeling hotter than before at each breath.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled into her ear, Lucy cringed at the roughness of his voice.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Like you said you have seen me naked heaps so it shouldn't matter now and I'm the one that kicked you so I should be the one saying sorry." Lucy said turning to face him. His face was closer to hers than they have ever been, she could feel his breath on her cheeks and the warmth of his tone arms around her swallowing her up in his grasp.

"You're acting really weird Natsu, ever since you came back. Did something happen?" Lucy asked trying to look at her friends face. His gaze settled from her eyes to her lips. No answer came from him as he leaned in closer, his lips collided with hers. Lucy's eyes widened at the shock of the situation. Her face red and hot from the sudden kiss. She found herself closing her eyes beginning to kiss him back with more passion.

'I'm kissing Natsu... The Natsu that is dense and clueless about love... Natsu!' Lucy thought trying to find the reality in the moment. Her eyes popped open as Natsu pulled away from the passion and fled through the window. Leaving Lucy to figure out what the kiss meant.

The young blonde fell to her knee's wondering what had just happened.

"Did I just seriously kiss Natsu? Natsu out of all people!" She yelled, her head spun in confusion. She let her body hit the floor gently as she re-imagined the scene in her head once again. She covered her tired eyes with her arms and laughed with a small blush.

"I think I will just go to bed and I will wake up tomorrow to see that this never happened and that it was only my imagination. Alright!" Lucy said pushing herself from the floor, seeing that she was still in a towel before changing into the clothes. She slid into bed remembering the burning sensation she had on her shoulder was now gone.

A small smile formed on her face as she cuddled close to her pillow. "Even though I hid it, he knew I was in pain..." She mumbled in a happy tone before closing her eyes slightly in excitement. The room grew darker as she slipped into slumber, dreaming of the unique day she had.

**Sorry for the short chapters :3 I have a few other important things happening right now.  
****xxxoooxxx But thanks for all the support soo far :x**


	6. Chapter 6

Nastu slipped quietly into the guild, his signature scarf covering his forehead and mouth as if he was a ninja. He slowly snuck towards the bar where Mira was quietly cleaning the used glasses. "Natsu, what do you think your doing?" Ezra said grabbing the back of his collar, dragging him to the table where Gray sat drinking his ice cold water.

Without a word the pink haired mage sat with his scarf covering the bottom half of his face, 'I kissed Lucy... Oh god, what is Ezra gonna do if she finds out?' Natsu thought, panicking slightly at the sever punishment he might already be facing. Ezra sat staring the young man down as if he was a criminal, her metal fingertips tapped against the wooden table top.

"Natsu, what where you doing to Lucy?" She said bluntly her fingers stopped and full silence befell the guild. She looked closer to his half covered face. Her eye's glared over his face, 'He's hiding something...' She thought as she leaned in closer to get a clearer view of his face. He averted her gaze by lowering his head, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Why are you hiding your face?" She asked waiting for Natsu to answer the pile of questions. The silence went on for a couple of hours before Gray's eyebrows furrowed in anger. He put down his glass with a small bang before he pulled Natsu's scarf from his face revealing his red face.

"What's your problem, pyro. Did you lose your hearing Erza asked you a question." Gray said pushing his hand away from Natsu's scarf. He sat back into his seat getting comfortable as Natsu slammed his head to the table.

"I burnt Lucy and now she's acting weird and when I took her home I... Kissed her." He mumbled, his voice grew weaker as he said the last two words hoping Erza wouldn't hear. Erza leaned forward grabbing Natsu's scarf into a choke hold. He struggled for breath as Ezra grew impatient.

"Speak up Natsu!" She yelled pulling him closer to her ear. Natsu sighed in defeat, he cupped her ear and repeated his entire sentence. Gray stared at Ezra's facial expressions, shifting from a murderous frown to an embarrassed smirk. When he finally broke from her ear, Ezra sat speechless mumbling her words.

Gray sat looking between Natsu and Erza wondering what had happened. His curiosity took the best of him, he stood to his feet with his hands cupping either side of his head in annoyance. "What are you to whispering about!" He yelled.

"You will have to pay for burning Lucy, as her closest female friend I shall punish you for hurting her. However right now I think the other thing is completely fine." Ezra spoke sitting normally back into her chair. She smiled at Natsu gently and nodded. His eye's widened and his skin began to burn with intense heat.

"What is this thing you keep talking an whispering about?" Gray continued yelling finally getting their attention. Natsu turned to him with a proud smile, he stood laughing with his hands on his hips flexing his muscles in pride.

"I kissed Lucy." He laughed proudly as if it was an achievement. Gray's jaw dropped at the words before he began to laugh in amusement.

"Yeah right, as if this pyro can kiss Lucy." Gray said waving his hand passing over the suggestion. Natsu lit up with rage, slamming his forehead against Gray's they stood engulfed in magic energy.

"As if you could ever kiss any girl droopy eyes." Natsu snapped back, his teeth clenched together.

"Whatever flame brain, I have kissed more girls in a week than what you have in your entire life." Gray glared into the dragon slayer's eye's as he clenched his teeth together like Natsu. They continued to call each other by strange names before Natsu threw the first hit. Ezra sat watching as they commenced a small fist fight. A small laugh escaped her lips, 'Just like old times.' She sighed happily remembering the several times and different missions she had spent most of her time breaking them up from a fight.

The smell of strawberry cake moved through her nose, attracting her attention from the fight to a large slice of white on a plate in front of her. Her eye's widened at the sudden appearance of the dream on a plate sitting untouched before her. "Wait, if there's cake than there is..." Ezra looked up to where Natsu had been sitting only it wasn't Natsu sitting there anymore. A young full figured mage sat smiling with love hearts in her eyes and a serving tray beneath her arm.

"Mira what are you doing?" Ezra asked looking at the mage before taking a fork in her hand to begin eating the cake.

A demonic smile formed over the takeover mage's sweet smirk, making her seem more scary than her She-Devil form. "I just thought we could chat over a, free, slice of cake." Mira smiled leaning in closer. Ezra looked down at her fork moving on it's own, the metal cut though the soft sponge and cream reaching the sweet strawberries.

"You over heard..." Ezra said eating small bites of the cake at a time. Mira nodded before cupping either side of her cheeks shaking her head in excitement.

"They kissed, aww I knew it they are perfect for each other. I can't wait till they get married and have children. Their babies are going to be soo cute!" Mira continued, imagining all different romantic ways the couple will act.

"They only kissed Mira, they aren't dating or anything. So please don't embarrass Lucy, when she come's in tomorrow, with all of your wild tales about their future." Ezra said calmly, she peacefully filled her mouth with the sweet cake.

"Oh I suppose, I mean it is Lucy we are talking about. We didn't meet her until she was a young adult so I would say she has had her first kiss by now. She doesn't seem to be the person who worries over that kind of stuff." Mira said slightly less excited about the news. She sighed at the thought of Lucy and Natsu together before standing to her feet.

"I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow morning when she comes in. I suppose anyone would be embarrassed about kissing that..." Ezra said pointing over at Natsu standing with one foot sitting on Gray's back. Gray was face first on the floor as Natsu stood grabbing his forearm laughing at Gray's defeat.

Gray pushed himself from the ground standing up with his face against Natsu's, he glared at the dragon slayer as if he was repeating the scene all over again. "That was a dirty trick Natsu, burning me when it was a no magic fight. Cheat!" Gray yelled.

Mira nodded at how anyone would be embarrassed about him. "But he's cute in his own way isn't he?" Mira said before walking back to her spot behind the bar. Ezra looked over at the boys again smiling as she bit the last piece of cake off of her fork. She placed it gently back onto the plate.

"Yes he is, but not everything about him is lovable." Ezra mumbled remembering that the dragon slayers were hiding something from her and the entire guild. She sighed thinking through the reasons why Natsu would come back and what it would have to do with Lucy. She sighed shaking her head in her hands.

"I just don't get it... Why all of a sudden? Why come back? Why did he burn her? He's never done it before, not like that anyway... Uhh I just don't understand." Ezra mumbled Questioning Natsu's motives, hoping to find a answer deep inside her mind. She gently placed her head onto her arms laying on the table top. She closed her eyes to get a better image of why he came back.

A loud thud came from in front of her, her eye's popped open to see what it was that disturbed her. Coming eye to eye with a small blue haired script mage smiling.

"Hey Ezra, Gray told me about your problem and he asked me to talk to you." Levi started smiling down at Ezra. Ezra straightened her back looking around to see a half empty guild. No Natsu or Gray fighting and Mira stood cleaning all of the left over dishes.

Jet and Droy stood behind Levi with their arms crossed over their chests looking around the room like personal body guards. Completely ignoring them Levi sat silently flipping through a large book. Each page looking older and covered in strange symbols and drawings.

"Now if I remember correctly there should be something in here about the strange behavior Natsu his experienced after coming back. Is there anything else I need to know?" Levi said without looking from the pages. Her wind reading glasses sat on the edge of her small nose as she looked up at Erza.

"Yes Natsu had burnt Lucy and now there is a strange scar on her shoulder where he had put his hand." Ezra said picturing the scar in her mind. Levi nodded looking back at the books pages.

"Scar... What did it look like exactly? And are you sure it's from him, it might be something from the past missions she's been on." Levi continued to be in her zone. Ezra placed her hand to her chin in thought.

"No it's definitely from him. The shape however is strange in itself, they are in the shape of dragon scales. But the thing is I don't think she can see it." Ezra said as a hint of worry flicked through her eyes. Levi looked up from the book slamming it down flat onto the table.

"Scales... And dragon scales at that... Maybe it's something to do with dragon slayers, I should go see what Wendy knows about this." Levi said slamming the books cover shut, small flakes of dust flew out from the pages landing onto the table top. Ezra waved her hand in denial.

"I have tried she won't talk about it." Erza sighed finding this harder than any of her S class missions.

Levi smiled evilly at her before jumping from her seat with her book under her arm and her wind reading glasses on top of her headband. "Give me two days, I've got just the person to see about this." Levi said waving at Ezra, she looked back at the red haired mage giving her a reassuring smile as she left the guild. Jet and Droy followed closely behind the young woman asking questions about who they were going to see, only to be faced with the same words over and over again. "No one." She said smiling as a familiar face popped into her mind.

"I give it to her she tries, but she is really obvious." Mira called from over the bar smiling down at Erza. Ezra replied with a nod before she stood to her feet.

"It is getting late, I will be back tomorrow... Early." Ezra waved before leaving the guild. Mira sighed as one after another people left. After the last person left she was able to lock up the guild and head home to her warm bed and dream about what would happen the next day. She had a slight skip in her step and love hearts beamed from her eyes as she thought of who would be good together or not.


	7. Author's note

**Hey guys Sorry I haven't been keeping my promise for updating every night, I have been quiet busy with uni.**

**Tomorrow I will be posting three new chapters maybe four.**

**xxx thank you for all of the support ;)**


End file.
